


Touch & Go - Reylo One Shot

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, I just had to write this, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Luke are worried for Rey when they hear her crying out.  So they ask General Organa to investigate. </p><p>This is a one-shot I just had to write - it was stuck in my head and wouldn't get out.  So here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch & Go - Reylo One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad tagging, summary and well everything in general :'D LOL

‘There better be a god damn good reason for you to drag me out of bed in the middle of the night.’ Leia complains with a glare as she comes to a stop next to a perplexed Finn and Luke.

‘Uh, um. Rey kinda sounds like she’s in some sort of pain. And not the kind of pain we, um understand.’ Finn mumbles as he gestures between himself and the Jedi Master.

‘Oh, right. And what, huh? You thought that because I’m a woman I’ll be of more use, more help?’ Leia grumbles with a shake of her head as she scowls at the two men in front of her.

They all hear a loud moan come through the door of the room they’re next to. Finn anxiously looks at the door, his face a picture of worry for his friend.

‘Don’t you hear that? She sounds like she’s in a lot of pain. Maybe-maybe you should go in and check on her and see if she’s all right?’ Finn panics, his eyes wide with worry as he looks at Leia.

Then they hear a continuous mix of gasps, grunts and moans coming from inside the room. Finn hugs himself, his concern for Rey is turning him into a nervous wreck. Luke furrows his brows together and casts a suspicious look at his twin. Leia on the other hand fights her smirk and rolls her eyes, pursing her lips together. She knows exactly what is the cause of Rey’s apparent pain.

‘Rey’s not in any sort of pain-‘ Leia begins, trying to sound like she’s not mocking the two men.

Finn’s head snaps round to look at the General of the Resistance and Luke cocks an eyebrow.

Rey cries out from inside the room and Finn practically jumps out of his skin. His eyes spring back to the door, his mouth hanging open. He reaches forward for the door handle but Leia speaks before he gets there.

‘I don’t think she’ll appreciate that.’ Leia barks as silence befalls the room.

Finn straightens up and gulps as he steps back from the door. He turns back to look at the General, who is now slightly blushing. His eyes narrow with further confusion. Does the General know the cause of Rey’s pain? He raises his chin slightly, waiting for her to answer.

‘That is, _was_ , not the sound of a woman in pain.’ Leia informs her brother and the fighter, as they look back at her, their faces a picture of puzzlement.

‘That was the sound of a woman reaching sexual satisfaction.’ Leia says the words slowly and clearly, her eyes flitting between the two men, but they simply look even more confused.

‘Oh for the maker’s sake. She was having an orgasm. Don’t you two know anything?’ Leia snips at them with a roll of her eyes, shake of her head and crosses her arms over her chest.

Finn looks even more confused than ever and Master Luke lets out a slow breath and nods slowly, now understanding what was going on. He’d heard that kind of noise before, a long time ago. On the Millennium Falcon. When Han and Leia were having some "alone" time.

Suddenly the door to Rey’s room bursts open, making the three of them jump and their eyes turn to the doorway.

‘Mother. Uncle. Traitor.’ Kylo Ren sniggers, as he looks between them while stepping half dressed out of Rey’s room.

His face is flush, his hair all over the place and his general appearance is completely disheveled.

None of the trio of onlookers says a single word as Kylo Ren looks over his shoulder back into the room.

‘Until next time scavenger.’ He smirks with a wink at Rey, who’s lying naked and spent on the bed, a look of sheer satisfaction on her face.

Without another word Kylo Ren struts down the corridor. Leaving Rey totally and blissfully satisfied. Leia completely gob smacked at the sight of her son. Luke shaking his head as he comes to another realization, and Finn just bewildered beyond even the ability to think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Sorry for how shit this is and no doubt the errors and mistakes littering it lol


End file.
